Noisy Chips
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Takes place 3 weeks after Miyagi confesses to Shinobu at Sensei's grave. Miyagi has been busy lately, and thus has been cold. This, coupled with Shinobu's self consciousness tears a rift between our beloved tero couple. How will they pull through?


**AN: **Another fic I'd written for Sarah, she lied and said it was okay, so I figured I'd share it. . Probably won't be updating any other fics for a while- going through a lotta crap right now- hope you enjoy. I apologize for poor quality, overall…

Oh, and I don't know if you've noticed yet, or not… but if I can't think up a good title, I just choose any food that is in the story and name it after that. I've only started doing this today- probably because of my fever XD I am very hungry… ..

**Warnings **yaoi, sex, yadda yadda yadda possible slight OOC (don't remember- wrote it up one night then never read it again .)

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Miyagi's fingers twitched as they hovered above the keyboard of his laptop. He gritted his teeth and listened, irritated, as Shinobu struggled to open a bag of chips. The rustling sound of the foil was getting on his last nerve.

When Shinobu had come over last week, it had been his fourth evening in a row, so Miyagi had barked at him and sent him home. He was, at that time, already a week behind on his workload.

Naturally the hurt and ashamed face Shinobu sported before mumbling an abrupt apology and hurrying home had made Miyagi feel so guilty he didn't get much work done after that. All he could think about was what a mega ultra super jerk he had been, and how sensitive and self-conscious Shinobu always was.

So now, about a week later, when Shinobu had worked up the courage to show up, he had let the teen in without hesitation- even though he was now almost two weeks behind in his work.

He told Shinobu to let him work for just an hour or so- which was fine, Shinobu had assured him, he'd brought his own homework to get a head start on, and really liked the idea of working hard 'in comfortable silence,' or something like that…

Sometimes that boy confused the hell out of him.

Miyagi enjoyed quiet. He enjoyed the tranquil serenity of the library atmosphere, which was where Shinobu had first noticed him. He enjoyed the silence his apartment always offered, up until now.

Maybe someone as amazing, intelligent, focused, and determined as Shinobu could work with background noise, but Miyagi had the attention span of an overly caffeinated chimp, so each abnormal sound, (abnormal for his apartment, anyway), such as a bag rustling, someone else turning the page of a book, the tapping of a foot, or the teen's gnawing on his pencil eraser attracted Miyagi's attention immediately- and pissed him off.

He turned, peering over at the teen with dangerously narrowed eyes, brows furrowed and lips drawn in a thin line.

Sensing his lover's movement, Shinobu glanced over at him without moving his head, eyes widening, and he dropped the bag.

The expression and the reaction made Miyagi's irritation deteriorate and he smiled, chuckling.

"S-sorry…" Shinobu glared, looking away and knocking the bag across the room. "It's stupid, it won't open."

"Maybe they childproofed it."

"I'm not a child, for one, and secondly, they wouldn't childproof a bag of chips!"

"What kind are they?"

"Spicy- what's it matter?!"

"I'm hungry." Miyagi stated, turning back to his work.

Shinobu sat up and Miyagi glanced over, annoyed.

"But I don't have any cabbage, right now." He added.

"I brought some." Shinobu told him.

UGH._ Of course_ he did.

Shinobu smiled, pulling his backpack into his lap and opening it. Miyagi watched as the teen happily pulled a bagged head of cabbage out of his backpack.

Miyagi's irritated gaze shifted from the green vegetable to Shinobu's pleased expression. The teen had the tiniest hint of pink etching its way onto his cheeks, and was smiling a very small smile.

He looked up at Miyagi and blinked. "Why are you looking at me like …" He wasn't sure he knew how to describe Miyagi's expression.

They had only been officially going out for a couple months, and Miyagi had only confessed to him in front of Sensei's grave about three weeks prior.

"…Nothing." Miyagi turned to his work and Shinobu frowned. "…Want me to cook?"

"Not really. Too distracting. I was going to order-"

"You have a habit of eating too much junk food when you're overloaded with work." Shinobu huffed. "You should eat healthier."

"You're not my wife, you don't get to tell me what I should and shouldn't eat." Miyagi muttered, distractedly as he continued with his work, picking up where he'd left off and typing out what he'd intended to, before he had the chance to forget.

Shinobu fell silent at that comment, and he slowly walked to the fridge, putting the cabbage in the bottom drawer. "…Ah… that reminds me… I have a homework assignment that's due tomorrow that I wanted to work the kinks out of. I better get going…"

"Huh?" Miyagi saved his work and minimized it. "What reminded you of that?"

"I looked at my homework." Shinobu lied, clumping his scattered homework pages together and then folding them in half, sticking them in his book and collecting his books.

"Hey!" Miyagi headed over to him and took the book he'd put his notes in, pulling them out and getting on the floor beside Shinobu. He straightened them out as best he could. "Don't do that. It's… a new rule for coming into my apartment."

"Well," Shinobu grabbed them back, angrily, holding them up in front of Miyagi's face and folding them in half, again. "I was just _leaving_."

Miyagi glared at him. "It's a piss poor habit for a college student to have!"

"I'm not in college, yet." Shinobu snapped.

"Start making good habits early."

"What's a guy like you care about good habits, anyway?!" Shinobu snapped. "You don't have any! All of your habits are bad!" He stuffed his things into his backpack and stood up, but Miyagi knocked it onto the floor. "What the hell?!"

"What's your problem. Stop coming over here and getting upset. It's bothersome to sit here and wallow in misery, wondering what I did to make you mad or sad, or whatever. If something I say or does pisses you off or makes you sad, do like you did before and tell it to me straight. I'm no fan of mind games!"

"Whatever." Shinobu picked his backpack up. "That's a lie!" He turned, heading for the door and Miyagi messed up his own hair, annoyed. "Whatever! I'll give you a ride, at least!"

"I don't need one."

"Well take your cabbage back, I don't want it!"

Shinobu straightened, noticeably hurt by that, (for whatever reason- it was beyond Miyagi, and he didn't care, anyway, he just wanted to get Shinobu deeper into his apartment so he could trap him.

Setting his backpack on the floor, Shinobu headed for the fridge and Miyagi walked over to the couch, pushing it in front of the door.

Shinobu looked over and gaped. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" He ran over to it to move it and Miyagi grabbed his backpack quietly from behind and hid it away. He hurried back into the room to see Shinobu had barely made any headway with the couch. "Help me move it!"

"Sure, of course." Miyagi headed over and Shinobu crouched down, then paused, standing and placing his hands on his hips.

Miyagi glanced up at him from his crouched position on the other end. "What seems to be the matter, Shinobu-chin?"

"…" Shinobu eyed him, then looked around, doing a double-take when he realized his backpack was missing. "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?!"

"Did you _hide_ it?!"

"Why would I hide a high school student's backpack? I'm an adult."

"…Where is it?!"

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"You just SAID 'high school student's backpack!' You know perfectly well! Where is it?!"

"Hmm…" Miyagi stroked his chin. "It's a mystery."

Shinobu looked at his watch, annoyed. "If I'm going to make the six o'clock bus to my parents' place, I have to leave in the next two minutes- WHERE IS IT?!"

"I'll give you a ride."

"I don't want you to! Knock this act off and tell me where my backpack is!"

"Dunno."

"Miyagi!" Shinobu fumed. "Give me your cell phone!"

"What for?" Miyagi asked.

"I'm going to call my cell phone, and then I'll be able to find my backpack, since that's where…" He trailed off, glaring when Miyagi dangled it in front of him.

"Pretty sly, huh?" Miyagi grinned.

"…" Shinobu sighed, furrowing his brows. "…Miyagi… Where is it? I'm going home."

"Why do you feel such a strong urge to go home, all the sudden?"

Shinobu reached up, massaging his face with his hands before holding them out. "Please give me my cell phone."

Miyagi placed it in his hands.

"Thank you. Now tell me where my backpack is."

"Dunno. Closed my eyes when I hid it- it could be anywhere."

"Ugh…" Shinobu's shoulders slumped. "…You're so stupid!"

"Aww."

"'Aww' whatever! Where is it, Miyagi?!"

"I'm sorry about what I said, last week."

Shinobu's eyes widened slightly and he blushed angrily, looking away. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I'm sorry you came all the way here, and were probably really excited for whatever reason, and I made you go all the way back. It was really cold of me. My judgment was totally fucked up that day- I even rationalized that I was doing the right thing by doing it."

Shinobu was silent for a moment, brows still furrowed but now he looked like he was close to tears. It probably made him feel a bit better to know his lover had actually reflected on the cold behavior and understood his feelings- at least after looking back on the matter.

"…I meant what I said, before." Miyagi told him, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Shinobu stared at him, still a bit peeved. "…About what? When?"

"…My confession."

Shinobu looked away, annoyed.

"Are you sad?"

"No!"

"Are you mad?"

"No! No, wait- yes! Of course I'm mad! You hid my-!"

"Forget the stupid backpack." Miyagi snapped. "…I wasn't thinking when I said whatever I said when you got upset, just now. Please tell me what I said so that I at least know why you're upset."

"That's your fault for speaking without thinking, but people who do that are running on 'automatic' and that means they're saying their real feelings!"

"My real feelings?" Miyagi sighed, annoyed that Shinobu wouldn't just tell him to make it easier on him. Better cover the basics, then: "My real feelings… about you, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Shinobu shouted, turning back to look at his lover, angrily. "I don't want to hear you say you love me just to make me stop being mad at you- it pisses me off! I'm not mad because you did anything wrong, so stop trying to keep me trapped here- you've got nothing to worry about! I'm mad at myself, and embarrassed because I'm…" He trailed off. If he spoke another word, his voice would break and he wouldn't be able to keep himself from crying. He bent down, struggling to move the couch away from the door.

"Because you're what?" Miyagi sighed.

"Keep it!" Shinobu snapped, opening the door, but it slammed right back closed. "Don't-!" Shinobu turned only to be pinned against the door, but when Miyagi went to kiss him he lowered his head and sobbed.

"Stop it." Miyagi snapped, and Shinobu looked up, embarrassed. "…Stop fighting me… neither of us really want to fight. I don't know for sure what insensitive thing I said, but I really didn't mean it. I've been buried in work. Before, I fell behind just because we're terribly busy around this time of year. But after I was an asshole to you last week, I felt so bad, I dwelled on it non-stop so I fell behind even more. I dug my own grave, here, but I'm gonna try to stop now, before I make things worse… I'm not used to giving a shit about anything other than work. Even when I was married, Risako understood that work came first- and she was more interested in fucking around to get my attention than just approaching me for the attention she needed or wanted. I'm not used to it, but it's something I really love about you, Shinobu-chin."

"…" Shinobu sniffed, wiping his eyes, annoyed. "…Wh… how come?"

"Because… I love that you love me, for one. I love that you WANT my attention… I love that you WANT to be with me… and I just… love you… everything you do, every move you make, it makes me crazy… which is why… even though you let me go a week without seeing you- and you forced yourself to stay away for a week, too… I'm glad you did come back, of your own accord. I don't want you to feel like you need to back off or give me my space or whatever. We both have wants and needs and we'll both get crabby from time to time, but I want you to just call me on it and tell me to knock it off."

"…I thought you were annoyed with me."

"Well don't. Even if you're a little irritating to me, occasionally… I love you too much to let those few instances rule out the rest of my feelings for you."

Shinobu averted his gaze.

"What'd I say?" Miyagi asked.

"…You said… I'm not your wife… and not to tell you what to eat, or… something."

"…Ugh…" Miyagi sighed, pulling away. "…I wasn't thinking of Risako or anything, okay? It's something I say to anyone who tells me not to eat certain things- I've said it to Kamijou, I've said it to my own mother… I didn't mean anything by it."

"…" Shinobu averted his gaze.

"And if it's Shinobu-chin, it's fine for you to tell me what I should or shouldn't eat."

"…Why?" Shinobu muttered, embarrassed.

"Because even though I may not listen to you when you do tell me, you're dearer to me than a wife."

Shinobu flushed, staring at his feet and Miyagi pulled him close, hugging him. "…Stay the night, okay? Just let me finish up with my work and then we'll have some time with each other…"

"I can help you…"

"No… you can't… but that you offer is sweet, and if you just stick around, you'll be helping me in many ways."

"…Kay…" Shinobu muttered, clinging to Miyagi's sleeves. "…I… love you, Miyagi…"

"I love you, too… and I'm sorry, again."

"…T'sokay…" Shinobu mumbled, quietly, pressing his forehead to Miyagi's chest and closing his eyes.

Miyagi reached down, brushing the teen's bangs to the side and kissing his forehead.

Shinobu glared and pulled away, looking up at the man. "Get back to work, then."

"Stay on the couch…"

"I will. Where's my backpack?"

"In the bedroom."

Shinobu huffed, moving to pass Miyagi but the man's fingers twined with his and then he felt himself being tugged backward into the man's strong embrace. "Miyagi…"

"I changed my mind… I'm done for the day."

"You still have work to do…"

"It can wait."

"That's a horrible attitude."

"This _can't _wait…"

"…" Shinobu tilted his head to the side when he felt warm, soft kisses pressing into his neck. Shutting his eyes, he let out a soft, relaxed sigh and let Miyagi's hands drift down his front and begin to unfasten his pants.

"Shinobu-chin, I've wanted you for a whole week and a half."

"I had a dream about you the other night…" Shinobu whispered.

"Oh?" Miyagi kissed him right beneath his ear. "What did I do to you in the dream…?"

"Nothing… we were on a roller coaster and you were whining a lot."

"…" Miyagi pulled back, annoyed. "What the hell kind of sexy dream was that?!"

"It wasn't."

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU BRING IT UP?!"

"Seemed realistic…"

"But why did you feel the need to bring it up NOW?!"

"…I dunno… because I just remembered it."

"…I'm not scared of roller coasters."

"…Will you take me to one?"

"Take you to one… what?"

"Roller coaster? An amusement park? We can go on a date…"

Miyagi's brow twitched. "…Ugh… you're the worst… mood killer… or is it the best…?"

"…But it was cute, because you were clinging to my hand the whole time… it's why I decided to come visit you today…"

"I'm not afraid of roller coasters!"

"I think the roller coaster represented our feelings and emotions… or something…"

"…Can we go have sex, now?"

"Um… yeah…" Shinobu let Miyagi pull him into his room.

Depositing the teen onto the bed, Miyagi climbed on and began suckling at the teen's neck as he undid his shirt.

Shinobu swallowed, nervously, pushing at Miyagi as the man's actions grew more heated.

Miyagi drew away, eying the teen wearily. "What's wrong?"

"…" Shinobu averted his gaze, embarrassed. "…Miyagi… can you take it… slow…?"

"…Slow?" Miyagi cocked his head to the side.

"…Really… really slow…?"

Miyagi fell silent for a moment before leaning down, trailing his tongue along Shinobu's bottom lip as he slooooowly massaged the teen through his pants.

Shinobu's eyes snapped shut and he opened his mouth to let Miyagi in, dabbing his tongue against his lover's and moaning softly hen Miyagi pushed his inside, his hand massaging harder at the bulge in the teen's pants.

"Mmm…" Shinobu moaned, again, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover.

Miyagi reached up the teen's shirt with his free hand, running it slowly up that slim stomach and reaching an erect nipple, pinching it hard, then rubbing it smoothly and slowly- agonizingly slow.

"Mmm…" Shinobu pulled away from their wet, loud kissing and panted. "…Faster than _that_…"

"I like taking it sloooow…" Miyagi purred into his lover's ear, pinching the nipple again and sliding his hand into Shinobu's pants, massaging him through only his underwear, but still doing it slowly.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu spread his legs a little, panting. "…Faster- that's not fair…"

Miyagi licked Shinobu's jaw, then nipped at his neck, rubbing roughly at the teen's hard on through his briefs and grabbing his side, lowering his mouth to the pink nubs that stood at attention.

He licked one and pinched the other as he began grinding his hips against the teen's.

"Miyagiii…" Shinobu whined, gripping at the man's hair. "S-stop! I'm going to cum… just do it, already!"

Miyagi smirked, pulling away and tugging his lover's pants down his thighs. "…Ready, Shinobu-chin?"

"I just said I am! Quit dragging it out!"

Miyagi pulled the teen's underwear slowly down his thighs, watching, amused, as the lively erection sprang from the confines of the briefs and bounced once before standing firm.

"…I'm going to make you quake." Miyagi whispered, stroking it gently before licking the head.

"Miyagi! Hurry uuup!" Shinobu snapped.

Miyagi pressed it to Shinobu's lower abdomen, licking along the underside, then swiping his tongue twice across the underside of the head, and continuing that pattern a few times until Shinobu's legs parted, more. He ignored the repressed moans, grunts, and groans from the younger male as he licked at the hardened length. He paused for a moment to reach up, poking two fingers to the teen's mouth and giving him a reassuring smirk (not very reassuring at all, really), and Shinobu hesitantly licked at and sucked on his fingers.

Miyagi pressed them into Shinobu's tongue as his own got back to work licking at the teen's arousal.

Finally, he pulled his slick, wet fingers from the teen's mouth and poked them gently into the teen's hole.

"Mmm…" Shinobu groaned in his throat, keeping his mouth closed to avoid being too loud.

Miyagi drew another stifled groan from him when he poked and prodded deeper, hitting that sweet spot in the teen that made his knees close together.

Miyagi parted the teen's legs, again, continuing to poke at his lover's prostate and he buried his face between the boy's thighs, sucking on his stiff cock.

"Aaaah… Miyaaagiiiii…" Shinobu moaned softly and Miyagi stroked the outside of Shinobu's thigh as he continued sucking and poking. Shinobu was thrusting uncontrollably into Miyagi's mouth and Miyagi did his best to hold him steady while his other hand continued fucking Shinobu from behind.

"Aaaah… Miyagi-! Stop!!!" Shinobu cried as he felt himself drawing nearer and nearer to his climax. "I want you inside-!!!"

Miyagi continued as he had been doing. Shinobu had just recently gotten used to being fucked properly, and then they'd spent two weeks or so apart, so it would probably hurt again… the teen seemed perfectly content with the way things were going, now, so he continued doing what he was doing, content with drawing out the teen's release in this way.

"Mi-Miyagi… I- I'm really gonna-!!!" Shinobu moaned, softly, clenching at the sheets with one hand and Miyagi's hair with the other as he groaned, shooting his load down his lover's throat.

Miyagi swallowed and pulled away only when he'd sucked every last drop from his lover's now softened member. He licked it clean and then licked his lips, pulling his fingers slowly from Shinobu.

He stood, staring at the teen's spent form, his legs still tiredly spread, his chest rising and lowering with heavy breaths.

He looked unbearable seductive with his pants and underwear pulled half-way down his thighs and his shirt unbuttoned nearly all the way- chest and bell exposed, and cheeks flushed with lust.

"…You're beautiful, you know." Miyagi told him. "A sight like that… I can't even fathom being mad at you."

"Fuck you." Shinobu muttered, embarrassed.

Miyagi smiled, tugging his tie loose and leaning over the teen, grabbing up his wrists and playfully wrapping the tie around them. "We could do some kinky shit, if you want."

"I'm tired… you look tired, too." Shinobu mumbled, letting his head drop to one side. "…I'm spent… I want… you to hold me."

Miyagi smiled, releasing the teen's wrists and collapsing on top of him. "That's hardly fair… you've left me with this." He ground his hips against the teen's, and Shinobu felt the bulge brush against his thigh.

"Mm…" Shinobu pushed Miyagi away, but rather than going down on him like the man had hoped, Shinobu turned over onto his stomach, raised his hips up and reached back, parting his cheeks.

Miyagi was stuck silent by the lewd yet arousing gesture.

"Go ahead… put it in…" Shinobu mumbled, tiredly.

Miyagi pursed his lips, giving the teen's perky rump a light swat before lying down beside him.

"We haven't done it in a while, Shinobu-chin. You ever heard the expression 'if you don't use it, you lose it?' That applies, here."

"Mmm…?" Shinobu asked, confused.

"Didn't my finger feel like a tight squeeze?"

"…Little…"

"Well, it's been a week, you won't be used to it, even though we've done it before."

"Then get me used to it."

"Nope." Miyagi huffed. "We can do that on the weekend. For now… other things will have to do."

"Oh… you want me to…" Shinobu trailed off and rolled over on top of Miyagi. "…You want me to…?"

"…Well… you don't have to… you look tired." Miyagi reached up, brushing the back of his fingers against Shinobu's cheek.

"No, I can…" Shinobu slunk down, undoing Miyagi's belt and unzipping his zipper. He was having trouble with the button, so he left it and pulled Miyagi's cock through the hole in his pants.

Miyagi snickered. "It's a clasp, the button's for looks."

"Oh…" Shinobu unclasped the pants and tugged at Miyagi's dick, freeing it even more.

"Oww- watch it."

"It likes being treated rough."

"No. No it doesn't."

"Sure it does…" Shinobu rubbed at it with his palms before brushing some hair out of his eyes and trying to swallow it whole.

Miyagi sighed when he heard the teen gag and pull back, coughing a bit and sputtering before glaring at the large appendage.

"It's not my dick's fault your eyes are bigger than your mouth."

"Shut up, old man!"

"Mm…" Miyagi felt tremendously tired… Just how rude would it be to say 'hurry the hell up?'

… The teen's teeth were far too close to his dick for him to even attempt such a silly thing.

Shinobu started sucking on the head.

Miyagi grunted and dug his fingers into the teen's hair, throwing his head to one side as the pressure began building.

Shinobu lowered himself more, sucking and licking as much as he could while stroking what was left of the shaft.

"Don't try to take it in all at once…" Miyagi hissed. "You'll choke, again."

Shinobu pulled back and licked the head, frowning. "I'm no good at it…"

"You're fine- just keep going…"

Miyagi's fingers stroked Shinobu's hair affectionately and the teen blushed, going back to work.

He sucked and stroked until he tasted his lover's seed. Closing his eyes, he sucked harder and forced himself to swallow everything that squirt out.

He reveled in Miyagi's loud groan and found his lover's hand, twining their fingers as he gulped down the last of his seed.

Licking his lips, he rose up to lie on Miyagi's chest, tugging the covers over them both.

Miyagi panted, running his fingers through Shinobu's hair, gently as he came down from his high.

"I love you, Miyagi…" Shinobu mumbled, softly.

"…I love you, too." Miyagi smiled, holding Shinobu tighter.

The two drifted off into a comfortable sleep, clinging to one another…

**AN: **Bleh, there you go- thanks for reading. . Going to sleep with fever of 99.2 degrees, nao. (While waiting for someone to share the latest Egoist/minimum chapter(s) from volume 12).


End file.
